This dance we do
by T.A. Tress
Summary: Yeah well. It's been a while. Sorry man, I know you're my wife and all, but I don't really lean to the fact that maybe I just can't- OW OW. Fine I love you. I love you dammit. Stupid mudblood.
1. Introduction: Let the Rain Fall

Disclaimer: I don't anything but this plot.

--

Hermione smiled into the book she was reading. Oh no, she wasn't smiling because of what the contents of the book were saying, she was smiling at this little memory that was playing over and over in her mind.

--

Oh, crap; rain, awesome- oh wait, thunder. Oh yeah, even more awesome.

She stared outside and saw the glistening raindrops fall continuously.

She was trying to pay attention to her book for divination, but the rain seemed like it wanted her undivided attention. It was falling, falling- making puddles in the ground- expressing its anger and rage to the world- yet it seemed so calm- like a running faucet that had no intention to flood the kitchen.

The hard knock on the door made her lose her concentration; she sighed and ignored it. The rain, captivating and taking Hermione away from the world- slowly, piece by piece.

..Who might it be at 3:00 in the evening, on a Saturday? The knocking continued, as if its purpose were to annoy every single cell in Hermione's body.

She sighed, and walked up to the door- knowing the person wouldn't stop knocking anytime soon.

A blonde haired person burst into the room- with a look of defiance written all over his face.

"How bloody long does it take you to open the door?!" his voice was unusually high, and wonderfully comical.

"Uuhm, I don't know. Like 5 seconds tops?" she said, smiling, whilst trying to stray away from his drenched exterior.

"Try Five minutes you over- sized beaver.." he smirked at his obviously stupid pun.

She smiled sarcastically, "Why were you lonely waiting outside without me, ferret?" she teased.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." he glared at her with stormy eyes.

Hermione just smiled.

A small smile was playing at Draco's lips, but he hit it very well.

He took off his soaked robe and dropped it on Hermione's carpeted floor.

She rolled her eyes and picked up his robes only to throw it back to his face while he was playing with his now wet hair.

"Auw jeez, Mud blood. Did you really have to touch it? Thanks a lot" he dropped them back on the floor. "Now I have to give them to the dogs."

He smirked and shook his head so all the water fell on top of Hermione's face.

She glared and picked up his robes, "Get out Malfoy." she pushed the robes into his chest as he groaned and pushed him out the room.

"Good-bye, ferret boy!" He groaned again and feel to the floor outside of Hermione's room while everyone was in lunch.

After a few minutes, the door was knocked on again.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Let me in Granger!" his voice, deep and she could visually see his face pursed into a pout.

She sighed and opened the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice or something? Like going up in the air-and doing your flying.. thing?" she said looking at him with a pitying face until she realized how stupid she sounded.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised, and shook his head - beads of water falling freely onto the edge of her carpet. "Yes, I was- now its over. Its been like 2 hours. Haven't you noticed?"

Hermione shook her head. She was so immersed in watching the rain she was oblivious to anything outside of her mind.

"Whatever, Granger. I just wanted to say we have to meet the old man," Hermione's hand curled into a fist. "- well, anyways, now you know. I am going to go now."

"Seeing that your in love with the rain I have to talk to Dumbledore about our so called 'beautiful' marriage." he said, with a disgusted face.

"Auw, how sweet. Bye, ferret." Hermione grimaced.

Draco scoffed and ran out the door, getting a new pair of dry robes and traveling to Dumbledore's office.

_--_

God, what was this book about again? Something about a bird.. Or something. Ok think.. bird.. think .. bird? Or just read the contents, stupid.

Over the last chain of days, Hermione found out she had to marry Draco Malfoy in order to make Voldemort die. How? Honestly, no one but Harry Potter and Dumbledore know. Mr. Malfoy- Draco's father surprisingly accepted this- he needed to regain his status- in order to make himself look good to the light side.

Whatever happened, wasn't in the hands of Draco or Hermione. They were simply playing roles of a couple who were in love. Did people accept this? No- but they had to. Did the couple accepted this? No. But they unfortunately had to.


	2. getting married, are we?

Hermione and Draco sat next to each other, whilst listening the annoying chatter between Harry and Ginny. How are they so chipper in the early morning. At least Draco isn't a morning person. Or… well a evening, or noon- Hermione doubted he was a person at all.

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

"Fine."

"Ok then."

"…"

"…"

You shut up."

"Make me.."

"Fine! I will."

Harry pressed his lips firmly on Ginny's- making her shut up. Ron face twisted in disgust, while Hermione smiled and sighed.

Draco just rolled his eyes and leaning into Hermione's ear, while moving her hair to get closer to her ear. Normally it would look romantic, but to both of them, it included many curses- one for yelling at wild mass of hair, and the other for touching her. You decided which is which.

"If I have to sit through this absolutely disgusting lunch, you owe me something after lunch- a show you can say for the entire student body to see." He grinned, a mischievous grin and kissed the part right below her ear.

The hairs on her neck stood up as her eyes quickly widened. People saw this, shook their head and went back to their food.

After teasing her because, well frankly Draco Malfoy was bored, he went back to eating his food.

Usually the couple would sit in their own houses, but today Hermione insisted on them sitting together.

"Auw, Merlin, I am so sleepy." Hermione started.

"God you are so whiny.." Draco whispered softly so only she could hear and she blushed from the looks they were getting.

Draco started playing with his food once he realized Hermione wasn't going to respond anytime soon.

_Maybe we shouldn't have sat together. I just wanted Dumbledore to think we are getting along fine. God arrogant retard. I hate him. _Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

Just then someone came bursting into the Great Hall screaming from the top of their lungs-

"Draco Malfoy, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?!?!"

Only Hermione knew how funny Draco's expression was at that moment.


	3. wake up, ferret

"Uuhm…..no?" Draco tried lamely, as the flaming _girl_ walked towards the oh so _happy_ couple. Hermione watched this all this amusingly and tried very hard not to laugh.

"Oh yeah and I am a retard" _Pansy_ said sarcasm dripping from her voices.

Draco and Hermione both laughed at this- mostly because it _was_ true. Pansy narrowed her eyes at them, and stalked away. Once she left Hermione and Draco and pretty much everyone else couldn't stop laughing. They didn't know why… it was just _funny. _

"C'mon _love_, lets go outside for a stroll." Draco bit out, trying to make her friends angry. (translation: I want to get the hell out of here. And plus- I want to annoy your friends.)

"Uuhm, lemme' finish my lunch." (Translation: No. Go avada yourself.)

"Oh, Come on!" (Translation: _Now.)_

"I will see you guys later." (Translation: God I hate you. I'm comin', I'm comin'!)

"What was _that_ all about?" Hermione bit out angrily.

Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, I just wanted to express my undying love to you and how I want to kiss you and show the world we are making a difference." Draco said, his words not only dripping with sarcasm but being added with venom only a _real_ Slytherin can send through.

"Auw, really? God I love you more Draco!" Hermione said, almost as if she was serious.

"Oh is that now? Prove it."

By now he stopped walking and looking at her, almost as if he was daring her next move.

Hermione smiled, and then walked towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in…

Then, looking as if she was going to actually _kiss_ him, she leaned into his ear and whispered,

"In your wildest dreams, Malfoy."

His face remained its color, but inside he was _burning_. She did not just make a fool out of him.

OH she was so going to get it.

"Granger!" he called out as she walked away from him, heading back inside a smirk gracing his pink lips.

She turned around, and saw him gesturing her to come closer. Reluctantly, she did as he ordered.

_Ha! Watching what is going to come to you Granger. Watch. _

Now, in front of him, with barely Three inches between them, Draco pulled her close and whispered- "I should be waking up after this then, huh?"

He grasped her arms and roughly pulled her and softly kissed her lips, as innocent as possible. But I mean seriously who would want to kiss _her,_ and who _wouldn't_ want to kiss him?

Suddenly he felt her push him away.

"What the _hell?_" she whispered harshly, as slowly stepped backwards.

Right then and there… his mind went blank. Exactly _why_ did he do that?

**Blustar4lyfe: Hope you're proud of me! Love you! **


	4. standin' right here

Hermione and Draco avoided each other over the course of days. Only looking at each other when needed to., and speaking to each other when they had to put on a good show for Dumbledore. This all changed once inside their common room.

"Someone's been ignoring me…" Draco drawled.

"Someone…kissed.. Someone when the other person was mad at the person kissed…."Hermione lost her train of thought.. And then ended her oh-so _beautiful _statement with, "…the person..?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at her, and a look of confusion washed his face.

"Wait I'm confused. Which person am I? Are you the 'someone?' "

Hermione couldn't stop a smile gracing her lips, as she looked away from him. Her eye aught the fireplace, and she couldn't help but wonder what the flames could do to Malfoy's face. Burn It? Scar it, as the wounds-

"Granger?"

"Mm?" Hermione said, as she still stared at the flames with great interest. Draco gave her a weird look, and proceeded to tell her what he was going to say. (Make sense?)

"I need.. Uuh.. Help. With.. A class.. In school. With.. Magic."

"Oh that's witty. Really. Did you come up with that in your head. Like seriously, I never knew _you_ all people in the school with _magic_ needed _help. _No I'm sorry.. I must've been oblivious to these things.."

It was until a minutes later that she realizes what she said made absolutely no sense… woah did she get enough sleep last night?

"What? OK… weird person. So can you help me?"

"Well, depends… what do you need help with.." Hermione managed to process a complete sentence, and congratulated herself in her mind. Pat on the back, she thought.

"Uuhm… Potions."

"Ok. Lie. Seriously, what do you need help with?"

"What? Potions. Seriously do you need something to make you smarter?" Draco said, unnerved with her .. Well stupid behavior.

"No. You are like Snape's best student. What could you possibly not do in that class? You can pass with a P."

"Fine. Whatever, you could've just said no." Draco retorted, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Oh, c'mon." Woah, did she try to make…him not angry with her?

"No don't talk to me… we're through.." Draco said, as if he was a angry girlfriend, who just realized her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"Fine. You act like I care." Hermione said, as she got up with a air of elegance and walked into her room.

_Uuhm, ok so if we have a potion bottle and we're… _Hermione thought in her mind, studying Potions- not aware of the fact that Draco was still in his spot in the living room, studying the same contents as her. There was a knock on her door, and Hermione knew who it was.

"Who is it?"

"Your lover."

She could almost feel his smirk. God, she is with him too long.

"Sorry, but my lover is in Bulgaria."

His smirk dropped.

"No your- Oh shut up. Open the door." Draco started, but decided to end it- he didn't want to stand outside the whole day. Seriously. Pshaa.

"Telling me to shut up isn't going to' help.."

"But Graanger…" he whined.

"Fine." She got up and waked to the door.

When she opened, she was greeted by a surprise. Draco Malfoy's lips were on _hers_, yet _again._

His arms wrapper against her waist, and as much as she pulled back- he still came forward.

"Ooh, trust me. Your lovers right here.." he whispered, as he strode out of the room and left their Quarters.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Goddammit, that was a good kiss….euw … EUW. Hermione stop. Your like… so… and he is like.. So.. _

_Oh gee thanks brain- you're the one that's making me stupider day by day. _

"_No problem," it answered. _

Draco strode back into the room, after Forty-Five minutes of contemplation whether he should run back inside and kiss her again- or run back inside and go into his own rooms and fall asleep. Oh, this was going to be one hell of a night.

**Blustar4lyfe: Eh? I know. It is the slowest story ever. And there was way too much dialogue in here. But I was in a dialogue- e mood today. Hope I made you proud! I love you all! **

Her-My-Oh-Knee::: Toxxic-Hugs:::


	5. love is neverending

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff you would recognize in Harry Potter 1-6. And I do not own 'Dancing in the Dark." I do recommend it!

_

* * *

__I wonder what he is doing, right this moment. Oh please, Hermione. Your pathetic. "Your lover." Please… he wishes. Maybe I should go see if he is here yet. No. Maybe? Yes. No! What is wrong with me? I need people. People? Right… friends? Yeah, I got one of those. I should get up. Yep, … going to move those feet any second now. Any… second. Ah there you go. I have to move them. Me and my brains. Ha! _

Hermione stood up and walked to put on her shoes, as she stepped out of the room. She heard noise from outside the common room, her and Draco shared. She opened the door cautiously to find Draco stand there, moving his hand violently- look as if he was debating weather he was going to come in or not.

"Uuhm, you okay?" Hermione asked, amused at his current behavior.

He looked up at her, and saw a smile gracing her lips.

"Uuhm,- yea- yeah." he said, clearing his throat a bit, because he hadn't talked in a while.

"_Can we try again to start a new and lovely story  
that will shine a ray of light upon our hearts  
and bring back long lost glory  
of how it used to be  
baby you and me  
convinced we were each others destiny"_

"OK then." she smiled at him, daring him to speak next. Daring him to say the words that have kept them apart for so long.

"Ok… so where are you going?" he tried to sound as comfortable as possible. That was, sadly, inevitable.

"_my heart cries out to you  
you must forgive me  
I've been dancing in the dark  
I've been searching for a spark  
of fire still burning  
I believe we'll make it through  
if you stand by me  
we can weather any storm  
and keep each other warm  
as long as there's love"_

"Out." she stated, simply. Not trying to give anything away, until he spoke those enchanted words.

"…Out… out?" Hermione said, trying her best not to give anything away. Her pride was at stake here.

"Ok then. So Uuhm…."

"Yeah…" _Come on. Come on. _

"I wanted to tell you something.."

_Ok, that's a start. Go on. Go on. _

"What.." he cleared his throat, yet again. And began those enchanted words…

"…I wanted to tell you was that. I think I may have.. - Well, I think I kind of maybe… sort of… like you in a friend sort of way.."

Hermione heart dropped.

"_every time I think of us my eyes are filled with tears  
to think that I gave in to sweet temptation  
his words like music to my ears  
I hope it's not too **late**  
that you still await  
oh please tell me that you're still having f**aith**"_

"Thanks?"

_Shit.. _Draco thought.

"I meant… Oh screw it."

_HE grabbed Hermione fiercely and kissed her. Kissed her with all the want and 'like' he had built up for her since the last kiss…. Then he whispered them… _

"I like you… Granger."

She smiled and noticed how he still managed to call her Granger. Oh how…. Sweet. (sarcasm.)

He then began kissing her again, pushing her again the now closed door that lead into their common room.

"_my heart **cries** out to you  
you must forgive me  
I've been dancing in the dark  
I've been searching for a spark  
of fire still burning  
I believe **we'll make it through**  
if you **stand by me**  
we can weather any storm  
and keep each other w**arm**  
as long as there's **love**"_

Suddenly appeared, Hermione's 'people' arrived.

"Hermione!" they all screamed in unison.

"What the bloody hell? Outside? Now? Seriously?!!"

Now, Draco and Hermione have kissed each other, but usually it would be a normal peck- this was… different. Hell this was… way- way- way different.

Hermione's brain screamed at her to say a quote she had learned a while ago..

"_I wasn't kissing him.. I was telling his lips a secret… with my lips of course. -insert smile here-"_

_Shut up brain, _she said- inside of course.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on hers.

"Who's brain? Hermione have you gone nuts?" Ron screamed.

_Whoops I said that aloud. _

_Te-he. Not expected. _

She looked down and saw, Draco's arms were still around her waist. She pushed herself of him, and stared at the rest of the group.

"_Hmmm  
But faith is not mine  
and if I could I'd unturn  
the hands of time"  
_

"_my heart cries out to you  
you must forgive me  
I've been dancing in the dark  
I've been searching for a spark  
of fire still burning  
I believe we'll make it through  
if you stand by me  
we can weather any storm  
and keep each other warm  
as long as there's love" _

"Bye" she whispered to Draco.

"_Bye my love…" _he said, and then elegantly smirked at her friends, and walked away- in search for food.

_Now, that's where the 'liking' began…. _

"_**never enough**  
**love"**_

* * *

Blustar4lyfe: Yay. 

Jess::: Her-My-Oh-Knee:::


	6. romance books

-

**Blustr4lyfe: Ugh, so sorry. I know its been a while. But I had to study and I took a LOT of exams. Auw, your reviews are SO sweet. I love you all, like… seriously. I am currently writing a new story with my friend, it hasn't been up yet but I hope its great. Well, she is mostly writing I am like the… co-writer? Yeah. Lol **

-

This Dance we do.

-

"Hi…lover." Draco said, teasingly as he walked into the room. Hermione rolled her eyes, and muttered something.

"What was that?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." She sighed and returned to her boring book. He smirked and sat next to her- too close.

"Move." She got up, but naturally he pulled her down. She glared at him, and a flicker of hurt passed his features.

He suddenly changed it to one of mocking.

"Whatever. I'm leaving you, have fun with your book. God knows you are the most boring person in the world. You should just marry books."

He started to leave, but Hermione held him down. She didn't know what it was, or what compelled her to do such a thing- but her heart stopped beating when he was about to get up. He smirked at her, and started to wrap his arms around her- telling her he won.

Hermione couldn't let that happen, now could she? She pulled away, and rolled her eyes as she saw rage wash his face.

"I don't get it." he began, as his fists tightened- his knuckles turned white. Hermione got scared. Then again, who wouldn't? "You pull me in, then you push me out. Its like you like me and then all of a sudden you can even stand me."

However calmly he said that, Hermione knew how much venom was dropped into it.

"..And I care why?"

Ok, Hermione was pushing it.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Is your time in the month or something?"

Woah.

"Ex_cuse_ **me**?" She looked at him incredulously.

"You _heard_ me." Did Draco feel brave or something here?

"You know what. Go screw yourself." she glared at him, as tears prickled her eyes- but she wouldn't dare give them a chance to show him that she was weak.

"Gladly- wait. No. No. I meant-" He turned red, and looked around.

Hermione smirked, and took a step closer to me. "Feeling brave, love?"

Told you that woman can be scary!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, " You know, I will always win, don't you, Draco?"

HE stared at her for a few seconds, before realizing- the _woman_ can never win. Never.

"No, love. I always win." He pushed her up against a wall, staring at her eyes for a few moments before pushing his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise, and tried prying him off- but couldn't prevail.

She was either to pre-occupied with him smothering her lips, or she was to intoxicated with the drug type of affect he a had on her.

Aren't they kissing, everyday?

She pushed him off her, slightly to get a gasp of air- when she realized what had just happened.

He had won.

"Does everything have to be a competition for you, Malfoy?" she asked as he nipped at her jaw.

"Mm.. yes." he answered without a second thought.

She sighed and whispered, "I _don't_ like you, Draco."

He stopped suddenly, and pulled off.

"Huh?"

Oh yeah, great come back, man.

"I don't think I like you. Hell, I never liked you." she gave give a gold glare and then whispered a harsh, "Who would _like_ a dementor?"

He took several steps away from her, and then realized what she just said was not the same expression to what her face held.

She smirked.

"Draco, I shall _always_ win." she then grinned and then ran to him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Auw, don't be sad, I shall always… err.. Like you." she smiled.

Why wasn't liking someone every initiated? Why is it all always the 'loving?"

* * *

"What are you think about, Hermione?" asked Harry, who was staring at his best friend- who was staring at another…. Person. 

"Hm? Oh nothing."

"It's peculiar."

Harry gave her a strange look before asking, "Uuhm, what is?"

"Thinking about a person everyday. Wondering what they are doing from the moment they leave to till the moment they never come back."

"Ok… someone needs to lay of the romance books, yeah?"

"What? Yeah ok. I think quidditch is great too. All the… balls and.. Yeah.."

He caught her eye… and they kept staring at each other when they both realized- Lunch was over.

**

* * *

****Blustar4lyfe: Ugh, short chapter I know. And not much has happened either. I am the worst writer ever. Bear with me, please? Next chapter I promise will be- well.. Errm .. Interesting. Just wait and see! **


	7. darkness awaits

"Ok, so if we do this.."

Hermione drowned out the voices of the both who were discussing.. something. She had stopped thinking about Draco, it really didn't matter anymore. He probably just thought it was fling or something. … Was it? She didn't even know. She was confused, and didn't know what to say to people when they asked what was the relationship between her and Draco.

"Trouble in paradise, eh:?" she heard Harry say, when she finally decided to tune in.

"..What?" Confused, she raised an eyebrow, but immediately lowered it when she realized Draco was trying not to laugh because she dropped pumpkin juice all over her table before a minute before.

"You and Malfoy, I mean. You just kind of … go away for a minute or two when we talk to you.." Ron said, all knowingly as color greeted his cheeks again. What was it with him? He would fluster every time he would talk to her. Did she do something wrong? God, guys are so hard to understand.

"No. I'm fine Ron. Draco's fine. We're fine. Just leave it alone." Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, there sure is a problem." Harry said, looking at Ron again.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, and said, "Ok guys. This has been a delightful lunch, I am going to go away now."

When she began to walk away, she heard one of the boys murmur, "Definitely PMS." God, why does everyone bloody think that?!?!

She growled under her breath, and stomped towards the door., before hearing a soft, "Hello, love. What's wrong with you?"

Oh great, how does he appear whenever she is thinking of him? That man and his wonders.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." a low menacing voice, took attention of their ears.

"What is it now?!"

They both looked up to see Dumbledore standing behind them, his eyes not twinkling with the same spark as usual.

Draco smirked at her outburst, and kind of leaned back against her, shielding her from being any more embarrassed by looking at Dumbledore.

"How are you professor?" he asked, a smile slowly placing territory in his lips.

"I need to talk to you both, in my office" Then he looked back Draco, "And I'm fine, thank you for asking Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's head spun around, as she let Draco lead anywhere by giving him my hand. She didn't care, everything at that moment was just black. Gone. Dead.

What exactly happened to her, she didn't even know. But have you ever felt like the world was spinning and it forgot to take you with it? Like the whole universe had just forgotten about you? Like everything was being blown away and you were the only thing living that hadn't went along with the destruction.

Once seated, Dumbledore looked at Hermione, more than Draco, and just stared for a few minutes as though he was trying to figure me out. What was going out inside her mind.

Destruction, she thought. Chaos. Everything.. Wrong was going out in her mind. She rubbed her temples trying to get a reaction out of them. A good reaction- a reaction that would make her feel .. Better.

"I have news, that may be considered bad or good for you two."

We waited in silence, when I finally heard Draco say, "…and?"

I giggled, a little _inside_, despite the horrible spinning feeling.

"You guys are going to have to call of the marriage."

Hermione's POV.

_My heart stopped, my brain stopped, the spinning stopped. And then, I fainted, before hearing a scream, "YES!"_

_Then… world completely stopped, and any feeling of hurt and betray became numb._

_Hermione became numb._

_Well, hello darkness._

_ We meet again._

* * *

(Responses have been moved to my profile.)

Glowing Red Eyes:::Her-My-Oh-Knee:::cutiexoxo:::fiatluxanna:::Isabella Heart:::


	8. power is tempting:

"Ms. Granger?"

"Hermione?"

"'Mione!"

"Wake up, please dear."

"…Please wake up, love."

She heard voices echo through her mind. She, however, didn't hear _his_ voice. His sweet, sultry voice that made her heart melt. She wasn't in _love _with him- she just liked him.. _A lot_. And she thought he returned her feelings.

A voice erupted into the silent murmurs that she wasn't paying any attention too.

"Madame Pomfrey." It was him. She tried opening her eyes but she couldn't. They were shut together. Almost as if they were glue in between.

"Yes dear?" The nasal voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"…Is she going to be alright?" His voice, croaky. Hurt laced within the layers of his … act.

Yes, she knew this was one of his _acts._

She screamed inside her head. Screams turned into whispers and whispers turned into nothing. Her words meant nothing. She meant nothing.

"Draco…"

Her voice soft, as she murmured it into the room of people that cared about her.

"Draco?" The voice belonged to Harry. "As in Malfoy?"

"Auw, _Hermione_! Why'd ya go and have to say his name!" Ron's voice just mere shreds of nothingness in her head.

"Oi! Where ya going Malfoy?!"

He had left. Hermione knew this because she suddenly felt empty without him in the room. Either that or Harry had just screamed at Ron about holding on to him better.

"How is it that caramel is inside chocolate?" When he received weird stares he quickly added, "I mean, its like … chocolate inside chocolate- with is just gonna' be more chocolate. I mean what's the point of that?"

"Are you gonna eat that?" Harry glared at Ginny, but gave the chocolate to her nevertheless. She smiled and ate slowly.

"You ok, 'Mione?"

"Yeah." She answered not looking up from her food. Then she felt someone approach her; turning around she found Michael Morin, a raven claw standing behind her.

"Yes?" Ron asked, as Harry laughed at the awkward silence.

"I - err, wanted to ask Hermione something," his voice soft, barley a whisper.

"Ask away," Obviously the boys didn't know who Hermione was. Michael looked around pushing his hands deeper into his pockets and a blush creeping up towards his neck.

"Well, it was supposed to be kind of .. Private." he chose his words carefully. By now everyone in the great hall was watching the trio and Michael.

"Hey! Anything you can say to Hermione, you can say in front of us, right Harry?" Harry nodded. Hermione wasn't even listening. She was just staring at Michael, a blank expression etched on her face.

"Okay then." He then, looked down at Hermione, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Everyone was waiting for her answer. _Everyone. _

Harry and Ron gasped, and Draco just stared Michael square in the eye- no one noticed.

Then, Hermione being Hermione knew she needed to have _fun _again. She offered a sweet smile, and said Yes.

Everyone went back to their usual doings later, after watching the new couple walk away together much to Harry and Ron's protests. Malfoy didn't say another word for the rest of lunch.

The garden in Hogwarts was beautiful.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" His voice brighter than it had been in lunch. Needless to say, Michael was cute. He had black hair, pale olive type skin, his face was pointed, but his eyes were .. dull.

They always looked the same; never expressing happiness, sadness.. Anything

"I don't know.. Why'd you ask me out, Michael?" She questioned, as confusion washed his face.

"Because I wanted to; I think you're really smart. Pretty. Everything I always wanted."

Her heart fluttered. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Really?" He nodded. She smiled, and leaned forward - to hug him. He kept his arms around her back, not daring to go to the waist, it was way too personal. She smiled again, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Michael was a definite contrast from Draco.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she asked, not looking up from her book in the common room.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you!" Harry said, for some reason laughing. She raised an eyebrow, and nodded, then pranced out of the room. She was distant.

To distant.

The stair that spiraled up to the wise old man's office can be described as either long and tiring or short and quick. They were both well classified.

She knocked on the door carelessly. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Come in." A voice drawled; she guessed it was Snape.

She walked in, and asked if she could sit. Dumbledore nodded. She didn't forget her _manners. _

She then noticed someone sitting next to her. Looking, to see who it is, she noticed a blond man with a straight face the was looking at absolutely nothing.

She stared at him for a few minutes before turning away.

"I know you both are wondering why you're here. Well, I have a very good reason. I know you two are also wondering why your marriage was called off. Well I have the answer to that too." Hermione's heart shattered again, as she saw _his _face change into another expression.

She couldn't quite place it, though.

"Well?" Draco asked, pushing Dumbledore to answer his own said questions.

"Well," he looked at Draco and then glanced at me, "you have been called here so I can tell you why your marriage has been called off."

Oh, how witty.

"You're marriage has been called off, because we cant take an chance. You two are just too powerful."

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Your power, when combined," Hermione reddened. "are the strongest magical beings in all of Magic London. We cannot take a chance, so we have broke you apart; people can die by just your glance at them- after your combined of course."

"What do you mean combined, professor?" Draco asked, honestly not knowing.

"When you … two.. Have a baby," Draco grinned, then covered it with a smirk, as Hermione couldn't turn anymore red.

"..Ok, now that that's cleared up- any more questions?" We shook our heads.

Obviously, we didn't want to continue this conversation any longer.

"Hey Granger!!"

She didn't turn around, for she knew who the voice belonged to.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Can you believe we are that powerful when combined?"

She shook her head and backed up noticing how close he was to her.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

She glared daggers at him.

"Why are you backing up?" he questioned.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, I do have a boyfriend now, which means I am _with_ someone now. Not you. So you don't have the right to get too close to me."

Hurt passed his features- he was acting.

"Oh really? Do you honestly think I care?" He backed her up against a wall.

"Well I do." She tried shoving him away from her. She couldn't.

Her started kissing her jaw slowly and then she kicked him.

He backed away screaming profanities.

"What the freaking bloody hell is wrong with you!"

She laughed, spite herself, and then saw Michael.

She walked near him and said, "Hey Michael!"

"Hey Hermione." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked away as she rest her head on his shoulder.

She might actually like Michael. He was different.

Way different.

But then again so was Draco.

**Blustar4lyfe: **

Grr, NOT my FAULT! I tried updating LAST thursday- but nooo fanfiction was mean and didn't LET me. Yes, I am a big baby. -pouts-

My next update will hopefully be around… Friday? Yeah. Because tomorrow I have to study for science test, Wednesday is the science test, gym, and I have to finish my math project, and on thrusday- i'll just be too lazy. Try not hating me too much. -grin-

By the way, this chapter was supposed to be the biggest turning point in this story so far. Sorry is this chapter was a bit too angst-y. I just wanted to portray Hermione as this.. Confused girl.

And as for Michael (my favorite name by the way)- a girl has to have fun right? But remember this is Dramione, not .. Michael/ Hermione.

Tell me if you guys like him, and I'll include him more!

**Her-My-Oh-Knee::: bljsdkgakugdfjhslfgrslakfdg…:::Sweetshinystar89:::PyroGurl313:::Toxxic-hugs:::a deck of cards::: Isabella Heart::: dracoisthesexiestmanalive:::**


	9. Dance with me

"You want to know what I think?" Draco drawled, barely looking up from his book as Hermione strolled into the room. She was determined not to talk to him. .. Yeah that didn't work out to well.

"I don't really care what you think-" she started out but was interrupted by him and answering his own question.

"I think you're using Michael as a guard against me. You just secretly love me." He still didn't look up from his book, knowing it would provoke her even more.

"What?" She took a step forward, and glared. "_What? _Are you _serious? _How can you be so egotistical?"

"You-"

"Heartless evil bastard that is trying to corrupt me. Blah, blah, blah. I get it already." He mocked her voice, with hand puppets that clearly indicated her attacking him.

She scoffed, "What I was going to say was, 'you heartless evil bastard that is trying to corrupt me, and is trying to break my relationship with Michael." When he finally looked up from his book, she saw that he had a impassive look plastered on his face.

"Michael? Oh gods, Granger. Like I said before, you are just trying to use him as a guard, to avoid me!"

Hermione was interrupted, by a loud knocking that was coming from the other side of the door.

"This late?" Hermione questioned herself, as she made hey way to do the door; god knows Draco wasn't going to do it.

"Hey, babe." The door revealed, Michael who had a box of cookies and other pastries in one hand, while holding two books on the other with DVD boxed on top of them. He was sweet.

"Hey! What are you doing here so late?" She let him into her common room.. That she shared with Draco.

"Thought you could use a break and watch a few movies and eat junk food. And if that didn't work out you could always read, while I watch you!" He winked, and Hermione couldn't help laughing. Draco heard the sweet voice of Hermione, laughing and immediately wondered he was at the door.

Potter? Weasel?, he thought.

His questions were answered, when Hermione walked in one hand holding DVDs and the other holding Michael's hand.

"What are you doing here, Morin?" he asked, in a commanding voice. His voice either traced hatred or venom. Each both hurt Michael.

Michael retorted, " I'm here to see my girlfriend, Malfoy."

"Well, last time I checked, it was past your bedtime. You should probably wanna, shuffle outta here before I remove a few of your precious raven claw points." Draco scoffed.

Hermione glared at him. "Gods, Malfoy. Since when did you follow the rules? Just leave us alone, Goddammit. Is that so freaking hard?"

Draco glared, and simply walked back to the couch and went back to reading his book.

Hermione, stared at him for a few minutes before turning down the lights and conjuring a TV before her and Michael.

They both put in, 'The notebook" into the player, and watched as Draco read his book. He had turned on a light, and just kept on reading.

Hermione had her head on Michael shoulder, with his arm around her shoulders.

When Draco heard sniffles, he looked over to see Hermione, practically squeezing the life out of the sofa's cushions and soaking Michael's shirt.

He just glared at the sickening couple, and decided to watch the rest of the movie with them, while maintaining at least 3 feet between Hermione and him; it didn't matter how much he wanted her- she wasn't his. And inside, that killed him more and more.

When the movie was over, Michael decided to go but Hermione held him down. She said, he should stay- for the night. On the couch at least.

He just smiled and nodded, while Draco was glaring harder than ever.

"I think I deserve a reward for being such a nice boyfriend, Hermione!" Michael, joked.

She smiled, and leaned forward, and placed a memorable kiss on his lips. He looked flushed, when they stopped to breathe.

"Still think I'm using him, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, standing in his doorway the next morning.

"Yes." He started forward, and placed his hands on her shoulders, while rubbing and are with his thumb, without even a small smirk or smile gracing his lips. His face was simply, unreadable.

Hermione glared, and pushed him off, but he overpowered her, and placed a small kiss on her cheek, while slowly edging towards her mouth.

"Stop." It was a whisper but it was firm, she stepped back and examined him as he gazed at her.

"..You need to loosen up, Granger." He started towards her again, and placed his hand on her hips as he slowly swayed her- left and right, right and left. Slowly, almost as if he moved to fast, she would push him away.

"Let's dance." He whispered, as he hummed a soft tune, and placed hand on her lower back and took her hand in his to place around his neck.

She didn't give in, but she didn't stop him either.

Slowly and steadily, the music that was emitting through Draco's lips, seemed to cure her. Feed her anger its medicine. Soothe her.

His cinnamon scent enveloping her, and placing her into another dimension.

Then, all of a sudden. The swaying stopped. The music stopped. She opened her eyes, and stared up at him, questionably.

He simply smirked, and said, "Told you, you were using him." He placed a soft kiss on kiss, a mere brush, and let go. He went to sit on the couch and continued reading his book.

Hermione saw red.

Yay! I recommend, 'The Dark Waltz" By Heyley Westenra . It influenced me to write this Chapter!


	10. In the spirit

"So… ya come here often?" The oldest, stupidest pick up line in the book. As not expected, the girl didn't turn him down. How sad. Yes, people, love was in the air.

It was Valentine's day. The day where people confess love, break hearts, and engage in .. more love.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Heya, Granger." Draco said, walking into her room. Ever heard of knocking? "And why are you so chipper today, Malfoy?"

"Well, love is in the air!" he cried, and then frowned at her. "Why is my favorite mudblood upset now?" She glared, and he just smiled. A sweet smile, which clearly stated, 'I'm happy, because I love making your life miserable."

Well, at least that's how Hermione interpreted it.

Regardless of how annoyed she was with him, she decided to explain to him- her problems. He always listened, even if he didn't care. He looked at her, with an intense gaze, listening to her words seep through her mouth, and say absolutely nothing. That is, until his jerkiness started back up.

"..and I'm really upset." she finished, explaining how Michael hadn't talked to her- even when she tried to approach him. He would walk away.

"Granger, I might say something that is going to hurt your feelings. So don't take it personally, ok?" she nodded, knowing either way, she would be bothered when he started a sentence like that.

"I really, really, _really_ do not care." he said, trying to sound sincere, but becoming more of the bastard he was inside.

"How should I not take that personally, you jerk?" she said, realizing her come-back was pathetic.

Silence.

He looked like her was thinking; something deep. He didn't stare at her, like usually. He stared at the bed, and then smiled. An evil smile.

But nevertheless, a smile. Right?

"How's we make that so called boyfriend of your jealous, eh Granger?" This would not only help her out, it would also help him out. A lot.

Hermione thought about it for a few second, before a grin took over her face. "What are you saying, Malfoy?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was saying.

"Ya know Granger, you would never be classified as a retard- please don't start now. " Somehow, that insult didn't seem to bother her in the least. She actually grinned and said, "Okay!"

His eyes widened, as she got up from her bed, and started throwing clothes from her closet. She then, came back to face him, with a black shirt, and a green mini skirt and a black strap-less shirt that hugged her body, and dark denim jeans.

He stared at her and said, "Why are you asking me this? I'm not your freaking fashion designer." She rolled her eyes, and when he was about to walk out the door she yelled, "The mini skirt and the black shirt by the way!"

She smiled, and went to take a shower. Cleansing her body, washing away non- existing wounds of hurt, and bringing in a cool yet warm breeze of change.

She was happy.

After a half in hour of grooming and taming her.. lack of better usage of 'bad' _weird_, hair she stepped out to be greeted by Draco wearing all black.

"Well, aren't we in the spirit!" she said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, we gotta' work on your sarcasm too." he said, rolling his eyes at her grinning face.

"Hey, Malfoy." she said, looking up at him, putting on his shoes.

"Hmm?" Not really looking or caring what she was about to say.

""C'mere."

His face perked up, and he raised an eyebrow, walking near her; but at the same time keeping his distance.

"..yeah?" His voice, attentive- soft.

She reached up, and moved hair out of his face, slowly bringing it out of his eyes. Managing to also caress his face. She kept her hand on his cheek, and stared at his face. Nervously smiling, because she really didn't know what to say.

Draco just had to go and ruin the moment, apparently.

"So, ya do like me, don't ya Granger. Mmh, your not so bad your self. Actually-"

"Augh, shut up!"

Way to mess up your chance, Draco ol' boy.

**------**

**Blustar4lyfe: I hadn't really edited this, so please forgive me on any typos you may encounter. I hope you all enjoyed this, free-luurvin' chapter.**

**It'll get heavy soon, just you wait. Review please! Reviewers love. And if you don't understand, don't worry I suck at equations too, it means I love reviews! So.. You know the drill! And, I know this was one again- short. But I promise, next chapter is going to be really really long. SO ... uuhm yeah, wait! **


	11. books tend to speak

Well, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, before I try to put up any excuses I need you guys to know that I really need more reviews. They're going down by the chapter. So from now on, I am going to write more, and hope more people read and review.

Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me since the beginning. & no this isn't the end.. I just felt like mentioning that

Enjoy :

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. Oh, the plot's mine. Yay.

* * *

After valentine's day. 

"Malfoy?" Hermione woke with a start as she noticed everything in the room scattered and ruined.

"Go back to sleep, Granger.." his groggy voice answered, with just a hint of huskiness.

"What- what happened?" her eyes grew wide, but then she noticed there were other people in the room with them. There was Ron, on the floor, next to Lavender. Harry, next to Seamus and Ginny. And.. Michael? Michael was the far right with a bleeding forehead.

What the hell happened last night?

"Malfoy.. Malfoy- wake up.." He didn't budge. She sighed exasperatedly and stared at the pillow that just happened to be below Malfoy's head. Her finger's itched to touch the soft silk.

She quickly pulled it out from under his hair, and his head flew down to the hard bottom of the couch. Compared to the soft pillow that is.

"Geez, Granger; What the hell?"

"What happened here?!" she ignored him, by asking her own question. He absolutely despised that.

"Looks like you and me and your so called friends crashed our own common room.." He sat up and started rolling neck to get that annoying crick out of it.

"Well, that was smart.. Thank you for stating the obvious, Malfoy."

He looked unimpressed. "Whatever." His simple reply came.

"_Hey, Malfoy… you wanna' know a secret?" her mind spinning. _

"_What? Ok…" _

"_I like this guy and his name starts with a "D" ' she smiled, as his eyes twinkled with amusement. _

"_Oh really? Is this guy's name Draco Malfoy?"  
_

_She smiled, and then threw up all over his shoe. _

"God, Malfoy. Stop being a jerk." She got up and then proceeded to clean up some on the clutters.

"Sorry Granger. I can't; Apparently that is my only life goal to you." he snapped.

"..ok." she then found a familiar sweater next to what she was reaching for.

She picked it up and found that it wasn't hers at all. It was Malfoy's.

She wrapped it around her shoulders, and sniffed in the somewhat familiar scent of cinnamon mixed with aftershave.

"Hey Malfoy..' she started.

"Dammit women, shut up!"

"Fine.. Sorry." she rolled her eyes, and Draco scoffed.

Hermione started to clean up the place as Draco tried to get stop the pounding burning inside his head.

"What happened?" Ron asked, waking up.

"We got drunk, dumass." Draco said, angrily.

'But how?" he asked, ignoring the insult.

"I don't remember!" said Draco. "Jesus!"

"Well, sorry; Mr. Sour.. Soursen.."

"What the hell?"

"I don't know." his face red, "I'm leaving, Bye 'Moine."

"Bye Ron," she gave him a sad smile, and proceeded to clean the room.

"Malfoy?" her soft voice rang throughout the walls of the room.

"What?" his voice said, "What is so bloody important that you want to ask me?"

"..Nothing."

"Fine then."

Silence enveloped the room.

"….Malfoy………."

"What is it, Granger." His eyes softening, which made her re-think her choices.

A statement more than a question though.

"I just wanted to ask.. I just wanted to ask, if we.. Kissed or something… last night." her uncomfortable position made her grimace, but it amused him; she knew that and he knew that.

"No, I am pretty sure none of that happened, Granger."

A sigh of relief emitted from her lips, but Draco wasn't finished.

"Like I said, I think more things happened," he winked, as she rolled her eyes and scoffed because she knew he was just to trying to bait her.

"What happened to Michael there?" she asked, trying to suppress a smile- because she knew exactly what had happened.

He didn't answer at first but then, a slight gleam in his eyes proved he was going to crush her.. Yet again.

"It was only one question, mudblood." she glared and he beamed, " Learn your numbers.."

"Oh how witty; is that really your best come-back?" she smirked, hoping she wouldn't let him win.

"Actually-"

"Hermione?" a new soft, groggy voice erupting into the only two voices in the room.

She looked towards the corner, and saw Michael getting up while gingerly touching his forehead.

"Oh, are you ok, Michael?"

"… I'm fine." he snapped.

Wait.. He snapped?

How can a calm cool person like Michael get upset?

"..ok."

"I don't think we should see each other.. Err.. Bye," he shouted, while running for the door when his eyes caught sight of Draco Malfoy slowly making way towards the beautiful scene that was enveloping in front of him.

"You ok, Granger?"

"Uuhm, yeah. I didn't really like him anyway." her voice surprisingly pleasant.

"Sure?" his voice, burning deep holes through her heart, looking for the little corner she hid from everyone.

The little corner that belonged to herself, and only herself.

"yeah. I'm fine. Swear.."

He nodded, and started to leave, until his eyes suddenly saw a book.

The book, ripped and almost burned into shreds.

The book, that held the most horrible secret.


	12. a kiss to shut up?

"Hey Granger? Hand me that book."

"Get it yourself." she snapped, she was not in the mood to do things for other people. She had a room to clean and people needed to get up.

"C'mon, I don't want to go all the way there. I mean look, it's way closer to you than it is to me."

Hermione sighed, and went over to get the book. But instead of handing it to him, she did the best thing a person upset at Draco would do.

She stared at the book for a few minutes, smiled weirdly (a totally un- Hermione smile), and glanced up at Draco.

Draco had a confused look on his face, as he slowly moved black. He knew what she was going to do.

And almost as a reflex, he caught the book that was being hurled at him. "Good god Granger. I meant hand it to me nicely."

She just rolled her eyes, also a little put off because he caught the book and it hadn't hit him square on his fore-head.

"Granger?"

"Yes, what is it Malfoy?" Hermione sighed.

It was amazing, how the roles had been switched and it wasn't Draco being annoyed with Hermione anymore.

"Michael is cheater."

"I'm sorry what?"

"This book, do you remember? Dumbledore gave it to you, for when you check the tests? I think Michael was just with you to get this…"

"What are you saying Malfoy? That Michael- the Michael that just dumped nary a half an hour ago, used me to get to this book? Are you serious?"

Malfoy just nodded.

" And how can you be so sure?"

"Because the idiot left his name all over the back. The loser likes writing his name a lot."

Hermione's eyes widened, as tears glazed over her eyes. "Well, thank you Malfoy. You have made this the second most miserable morning of my life."

He just smiled, and nodded his head, as if he had just done a noble job.

She just sighed and cleaned the room as he left the room, smiling only to himself.

* * *

"Oi! Michael!" exclaimed Draco, 

Before Michael even turned around, Draco punched him square him in the jaw.

Blaise saw this happen and screamed, "What was the for Draco?!"

"I just didn't like him that very second."

Blaise just smiled. "Ok sure."

* * *

"I heard you punched Michael." Hermione said, leaning against her door wearing shorts and a long t-shirt. 

"Who told you that?"

"It's all around the school. Rumors are, you said, "You didn't like his face at that moment?"

She started chuckling as Hermione shook her head. She went and sat next to him, and said, "You didn't have to punch him you know. I didn't like him that much."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm sure." She smiled lightly and put her hand on his. "Thank you though. In a weird way, it made me feel better that now he's hurt."

Draco grimaced at the fact that she actually cared about Michael so much to actually feel good about the fact that he punched him. Yes, Draco's mind was complicated.

"Whatever." he muttered.

Hermione sighed, "See, why do you have to do that?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Act like a total jerk." Draco stared at her, that stared at her hand.

"Because that is who I am." he said, looking away and shifted his body away from her.

"No it's not." he whispered.

She got up and went towards her door but not before whispering, "No it's not." One more time.

* * *

"Malfoy?" 

"Mm?" he asked, looking up from his book.

But before he knew it, Hermione was kissing him fiercely-

Then he woke up.

"Lord! What the hell has happened to me??!" he shrieked, in a highly unusual voice.

"Draco what's wrong?"

He looked up to find himself in his common room. _Did he fall asleep here?_

"Err, nothing. Nothing at all."

He got up and walked into him room and flinging himself onto his bed, the bed's springs coming to life and squeaking annoyingly.

And then Draco started mumbling to himself in different stupid voices.

"Shut up!!" came the voice of Hermione from room next door.

It might be the head's room, but the walls were as thin as paper.

He got up and walked into her room.

"Granger? C'mon don't be a girl and go to sleep!"

Her sloppy response came, "I a grill… mm sleep."

"English please." he muttered, before ducking at the pillow that was being hurled at him.

"Nothing is safe around you anymore is it Granger? First a book now a pillow? What's next? Yourself? Actually on second thought-"

"What is it Malfoy. I am now fully awake, and wont be able to fall asleep until the next three hours, so there better be a good reason for this."

He went and jumped on her bed.

"I'm bored." he said, as if it was the world's biggest problem.

Hermione just screamed into the pillow, before Draco said, "You ok Granger? Wait a minute, wait a minute. Do you see strange white cushioned walls around you?"

What he didn't see was Hermione lunging towards him and strangling his neck. He pushed her off easily, and told her, "See, I told you- the next thing you know you'll be hurling yourself at me. I think I'm a physic sometimes."

"What will take for you to shut up?"

"A kiss?" He laughed.

Hermione went down, and kissed Draco like she had never kissed him before. It was filled with force and anger for him to shut up.

And nary a second later, she pulled away.

He didn't say a thing the rest of the night, so she pulled the sheet over the two of them and went to sleep.

That sure as hell did the job didn't it?

* * *

**X**

**X**

**

* * *

****blustar4lyfe:** I apologize. I love you all immensely. 

..te- he.


	13. understanding differently

"You know- I don't get you Granger." Draco cried exasperatedly as he watched her look around for a book in the common room. He had been accustomed to watching her do things around the common room. Either look for her book, do her homework, fix things up- it was all amazing to Draco Malfoy- watching her do stuff like that. There were many reasons to that of course. One, because he never liked doing work, himself. And two, he liked watching her do things. Both of these reasons completely shallow and predictable for the great Malfoy heir, but eh- what else can you really expect?

"Likewise." she stated glancing back at him for a while and then averting her eyes back to the overflowing bookshelf.

"You don't understand yourself?" he chuckled at his own joke while Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's funny how you understand everything else in the world but yourself."

She glared at him for a few minutes, "You really are starting to bug me, Malfoy." He smiled. "That was the objective, my little Mudblood."

She groaned. "Merlin, Malfoy!! What I have to do for you to shut up about my bloody..- blood?" He raised his eyebrow, hinting towards the little kiss she had given him last night. "Oh god, you are pathetic."

His eyes fell downcast. The rest of the evening was quiet, with Malfoy watching Hermione. And when she finally fell next to him, her book finally in the rightful owner's hands, her head fell on his shoulder- and the smile never left Malfoy's face for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Who can tell me what potion can be used to heal a broken heart?" Snape hissed. They all looked at him, their eyes wide. Never had anyone thought that those words would spew out of his mouth like that. 

Nevertheless, everyone kept there mouth shut letting out a giggle here and there. Even Snape looked greatly discomforted with this topic. Hermione still managed to raise her hand with a smile gracing her lips.

Draco Malfoy stared at her the entire time she was answering and he noticed the smile never left his face. He looked like an idiot, but for some reason he didn't care. Especially when Hermione smile at him back at him.

* * *

The sound of footsteps behind Hermione frightened her. She felt it coming closer and closer and soon enough she ended up breaking into a run. 

"Granger!" screamed a familiar voice and Hermione sighed happily. She stopped and turned around. It was about 10:00 at night in the hallways and no one else was in the hallway but them.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked casually but inside her heart was pounding as Draco moved closer and closer to her.

"I just wanted to tell you." he whispered breathlessly as he moved closer and closer to her. "Yeah?" Hermione urged. Draco smiled. "Dumbledore wants to see us."

Hermione let out the breath she kept in. "Alright lets go."

"Is that disappointment I hear, little Mudblood."

She ended up kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain.

But after a while, his arm still ended up around here shoulders.

"You called us sir?" Hermione said, politely- her eyes drooping slowly. She was really tired. Finals week was coming and she was under a lot more stress.

"I have some bad news."

Draco rolled his eyes. _He _always_ has bad news._

"THE MARRIAGE IS BACK ON!" he exclaimed.

"…what?!"

* * *

**blustar4lyfe:** are you mad? I'm sorry!! I know its late and it sucks- but it was the best I could spew out. I had written a million other ones and they sucked more than this. Gah. I'm sorry. Don 't hate me. :


	14. fire proves to be comforting

**Okay. Here's to all of you who put up with my stupid-ness, my not- updating, my random- ness, and well in plain words- me! I love ya' guys.**

**A special shout out to those who have been here since the beginning![[No this story is not ending in the chapter. I just want to acknowledge the people who have always been there with tdwd  
-Her-My-Oh-Knee  
-SP's The Best [hah; remember? Barons Earth Science Regents book?  
-Isabella Heart  
-dracoisthesexiestmanalive [[Lol! I so agree with your name!  
-ginsenu**

**Thank you guys for always being there.**

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Draco cried. He couldn't believe what the stupid old man was doing to him. I mean, he knew Dumbledore always gave them bad news- but this was just… this was just off the charts! 

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione said, barely able to talk.

"Well… you see, we just realized that you two aren't the most powerful beings on earth. I mean, separately yes, you can rule the world- but together, you two are useless. So…"

Draco just scoffed, as he was trying to process all this information. "Wait, Professor. You are confusing me." he put his head in his hands trying not to choke the man to death. "Before you said, when we were combined- as in when we have a baby, we could kill people with just a glance because we are to powerful. And now, you're saying..?"

"Now we're saying that with Ms. Granger's brains and kindness and your cunning personality but emotional side just waiting to take over," Draco looked away, disgusted by the words being said to him. "You don't have to call of the marriage. You two are just too nice inside to become evil leaders."

"Well, of course we aren't going to be evil leaders. What did you think? We were going to rule this god- forsaken nation?" Draco spat. Hermione just stayed silent next to him.

What was going on was oblivious to her; she just couldn't believe that a circle was about to meet its closed end.

"So wait." Draco began again, with Dumbledore's twinkling eyes inviting any questions from him, while Draco's eyes spoke only of anger. Red anger.

"Why do we have to get married now? I mean, before when we were about to- you and father just stated it was for the sake of our magical nation. But why now?" Hermione's ears perked up. She wanted to hear the answer for this question. It was a question that she had pondered for days now.

"I mean, we weren't married for almost 3 months now and nothing happened to the 'magical nation.' Why now?" Draco repeated.

Dumbledore smiled, "Because, children, we believed that with Hermione's personality and your personality you could show the world it doesn't matter if blood is crossed. Together you can show an example to the world." Draco rolled his eyes, which Dumbledore caught but didn't say anything.

"But why now?" Hermione asked, barely above a whisper. Draco hadn't even looked at her throughout the entire situation.

"Because now, you aren't going to bring harm to people. Now, you can be a safe example to the world. Now, you are safe but educational."

Draco sighed while listening to the entire sickening speech.

"But it makes no sense Professor."

cried Hermione, questions still whizzing everywhere in her mind. "It just doesn't!"

"What doesn't dear?" he said, warmly to Hermione. He could always understand the girl, but now- at this very moment, it was hard to even decipher what she was saying.

"Why is it me and Malfoy?" she looked at him, fire dancing in her eyes. "Why can't it be another pure-blood and another mud-… non- pureblood?" Draco smirked at her slip.

"Because, weather you two like it or not, you both are very popular." he said, in a voice that sounded tired now, of answering so many questions. "Ms. Hermione granger, friend of famous Harry potter, smartest witch in Hogwarts since Lily Potter. And Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy- rich, powerful. You two would set the best example, I know it!"

Draco and Hermione just sighed at their misfortune. However, a smile was still planted on Malfoy's face at the compliment he had just received from Dumbledore.

"When is this marriage?" Draco asked, still upset with this whole matter. I mean, he liked Granger, but just as someone he could bother and hold in his arms. Not someone he could marry. He was afraid it would ruin their entire relationship.

"March 21." he stated. "It will be a equinox day that you two will be married. In the grounds, near Hogwarts."

The first day of spring. The day where both of them become one. The day where both of them are confined in a gilded cage where the world cannot see the hatred and fights beneath the surface.

March 21; two weeks away. March 21, the day they both forget the slight remains of their once in a lifetime friendship and move onto perfect so called love and perfect so called pretense.

* * *

"So we're getting married." 

Hermione smiled a bit, "Yup. Better get used to me Malfoy." she said. "I've been told I was somewhat annoying."

"Really?" Draco cried sarcastically whilst Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes actually. By a number of people." she stated. "Most of the people named Malfoy."

"My dad told you, you were annoying?" Draco asked, mocking a surprised tone.

She laughed and then just sighed; she then pushed him off the sofa.

"What the hell was that for?!" he cried, pulling himself off the carpeted floor. "I could have seriously injured myself!" He was such a big baby.

"Malfoy?" she said, looking at him whilst he continued to whimper.

"What now?" he asked, officially annoyed by her.

"Goodnight." she walked away from him and into her room.

"Yeah! Goodnight to you too!" he cried as he fell down again due to the stupid book laying on the floor in front of him. He continued to glare at it until he just decided to go to sleep on the floor.

Mostly because he was lazy to get up. I mean, it was carpeted, and it was comfy- sleeping by the fire, with pillows and stupid books surrounding him everywhere due to Hermione!

If only he had a blanket.

-5 minutes later-

"GRAAAAANGERRRRR!!!" cried Malfoy, from the floor.

"What!?!" she screamed running into the common room almost tripping over his body on the floor.

"Will you please get me a blanket?" he said, pleased with himself for adding the please.

"You called-" she heaved a large sigh. "Forget it, Hermione. Just leave it alone.." she muttered to herself as she went over to the linen closet to get a blanket for the stupid blonde haired boy. Draco just stared at her weirdly as she continues to talk to herself.

She threw the blanket over to him. "Here!" she said. Draco grinned at the warm comfy blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Hey…" she walked over to him, leaning down. "What are you doing with my book… on love and how to get it?"

He laughed, not even realizing that was the title of the book that had tripped him. "The question is, why do YOU have a book on it." he furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, actually…."

She screamed and tackled him trying to reach for the book. But he held it away from her grasp. He was laughing hysterically but her face was as red as Ron's hair on a snowy day.

When she finally got hold of the book, she though she might as well just stay on the floor with him. It was better than the cold bed in her room. The warm fire with one of her favorite book seemed to prove to be a better companion.

Oh, and Malfoy was a plus, she guessed.

"Why don't ya read it Granger."

"Out loud?" she asked, wondering why Malfoy would want to hear her- especially at oh my 11:00 P.M.

"You're slow after 10:00 aren't ya Granger." She glared at his sarcastic tone, even when she knew he couldn't see her- his eyes were closed.

The position they were both sitting in was actually quite a sight. Hermione was sitting against him as his body was facing the fire, with his eyes firmly shut. She was reading the contents of "Love and how to get it!"

Maybe marriage wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Hermione finished the last words in the chapter and realized Draco was long gone into sleepy land. She sighed and decided to sleep too. She lay done, beside him and let sleep overcome her senses whilst the crackling fire slowly simmered down- until it lay in a pile of ash the next morning, when the both awoke.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god. My longest chapter YET! I must say, this is the chapter I have had the most fun in writing. A few things though:**

**-I need a beta. Anyone up for the job?**

**-I updated earlier! yay. This is my last update before school once again decides to grace us with its unwelcome presence. Gr.**

**-Any more questions on the marriage details? I have answers! -grin-**

**-Oh and the next chapter is the marriage if anybody is wondering...**

**-I really want at least over 65 reviews for this one.. c'mon guys. Those 8 something thousand hits of people who aren't reviewing... well.. I'm watching you :**

**-I had just recently got a letter saying I wasn't accepted to the one school I had always dreamt of, so that sucks. So uuhm, I should be updating a lot more. Writing always helps. [:**


End file.
